The present invention relates generally to anti-snoring devices and, more particularly, is directed to an anti-snoring device which prevents vibration of the soft palate and uvula.
Generally, snoring occurs during sleep, causing annoyance to anyone within the sound range.
A problem with anti-snoring devices, however, is that there is the danger of swallowing the device when the person is asleep. Accordingly, anti-snoring devices have been relatively large and positioned only at the opening of the mouth for restricting the passage of air therethrough.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,217 discloses an anti-snoring device which attaches to the person's chin so as to maintain the mouth in a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,128 discloses a mouth piece having small air openings for restricting the passage of air to the mouth. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,227, discloses a mouth piece having air restriction means. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,340.
For other devices which are not related to snore prevention, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 779,360 (articulating instrument); 3,224,442 (weight repulsing appliance); 3,312,216 (tongue thrusting inhibiting device); 4,471,771 (oral weight control device); 4,516,936 (orthodontic device); and 4,519,386 (mouth splint).